


Naughty Or Nice

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: Merry XXX-Mas [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Costumes, Desperation, Doggy Style, Friends/Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Muke - Freeform, Pining, Presents, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Michael, Window Sex, playful!michael, red bow, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was whining and Michael gave him a lollipop.</p><p>Luke had been annoying them for a few days because of his Christmas presents. Eventually, Michael takes it up to him to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Or Nice

“Guys, are you really not giving me anything for Christmas?” Luke asked as he looked at the three boys sitting in front of him, one by one.

Calum sighed; that conversation had started five days earlier and Luke was still not done with it. It all started when Luke had asked them what they were getting him for Christmas and they all decided to mess with him and tell him that they were getting him nothing. Five days, five long days, he kept whining and it seemed the joke that they had played on him was turning into something really very annoying. It turned out, living in a house with his bandmates did have some disadvantages.

“Guys, I’m talking to you. Don’t ignore me,” Luke added when no one paid attention to him.

“Shut up, Luke,” Calum mumbled, his eyes not leaving the game that he was playing with Michael.

“What? It’s been a long and tiring year, don’t you think I deserve a few presents?”

“A few?” Ashton laughed. “Seriously?”

“Well, one or two gifts,” Luke shrugged, “from each of you.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “This is hilarious. One or two gifts from each of us? You’re not a kid.”

“I may be an adult but you all know that I’m still a child at heart.”

“A child?” Ashton laughed harder. “You’re everything but a child.”

“Yeah, you’re just a pervert,” Michael agreed.

“Come on guys. Think of it as a reward, a well-deserved reward, for all the hard work that I did throughout the year.”

“Hold on,” Calum paused the game and turned to face Luke. “You’re saying we need to give you gifts because we all had a long exhausting year?”

“Exactly, thanks for understanding, Cal.”

“In that case, we deserve gifts as well. What are you giving me?”

Luke looked at the brunette and blinked. “Huh… come on guys,” he whined. “It’s not like I’m asking for the stars or the moon. And besides, it’s not like you can’t afford to give me something.”

Ashton shook his head, “maybe we’ll give you something if you’re nice. Right now, you’re definitely on my naughty list.”

“I agree with Ashton,” Michael said and added when he saw Luke opening his mouth again. “And if the whining keeps going, you’re staying on my naughty list.”

“Same goes with me,” Calum laughed.

Luke huffed. “You guys are no fun, at all. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

“At least we’ve found a way to get rid of the whining,” Michael said when Luke left.

“No, I don’t think so,” Calum bit his lower lip thoughtfully as he stared at his feet. “I know him and I can tell he’s gonna start again tomorrow. He’s not gonna stop until we tell him what he wanna hear.”

“Calum’s right,” Ashton nodded. “He’s the ‘Luke Hemmings’. He knows how to get his ways.”

“Maybe… I dunno,” Michael sighed.

“Anyways, I’m off to bed. Goodnight,” Calum got up and stretched before walking towards the stairs.

“Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow, Mikey.”

Michael looked around the empty room and let out a loud breath. “I guess I should head to my room too.”

Dropping himself on the bed, Michael sprawled himself on the mattress and chewed on his upper lip. Luke was being particularly childish, stubborn and annoying and he was not sure he would be able to go through another day listening to the younger boy’s whining. Calum was right; Luke left them alone because he was annoyed but he certainly would start again the next day. Christmas time; they were supposed to be having fun but somehow, Luke always ended up messing things up. That had been happening for the past five days and Michael knew somebody had to do something about it.

“If he’s Luke Hemmings, I am Michael Clifford. I know how to get my ways as well. Luke Hemmings, get ready for tomorrow,” Michael smiled although he was not sure what he would do. “Of course I know what I should do: sleep. Yep, sleeping refreshes the mind and then tomorrow morning, I’m gonna wake up with the most brilliant idea ever. Goodnight Cliffo.”

***.*.*.*.***

Luke tapped his fingers against his thigh in frustration as he lay on his bed. He had meant to ask his friends about his gifts again but after the movie that they watched after dinner, everyone retreated to their room, which was rather odd. Luke had the impression they were avoiding him. He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated on the mattress beside him; it was a message from Michael.

_‘cum 2 my room rn’_

A smile appeared on Luke’s face; finally he got somebody to annoy. Annoying his bandmates was one of his favourite activities because he knew he could get to them easily. Without wasting time, he walked down the corridor to Michael’s room, making a face when he realised Michael was not there. The blonde let himself fall backward on the mattress and let out a sigh. Why did Michael call him there if he himself was not there?

“How have you been, my child?” Michael asked in a weird voice.

Luke propped himself on his elbows and looked at the other boy, at the sound of his voice. Michael was wearing a red coat that reached to the middle of his thighs and a Santa hat. It looked like he had a pillow tucked in under the coat and he even had some curly white beard on.

“Why are you dressed like Santa? And why the hell don’t you have any pants on?”

Michael ignored him and walked towards the bed. Kneeling on the mattress, he inched closer to Luke. “So, have you been a good boy or a naughty boy?”

“What’s wrong with you?” Luke frowned.

Again ignoring the younger boy, Michael pushed him backward and moved even closer, so that he was hovering above him. “So, have you been naughty or nice? A little elf told me that you’ve been a very, very naughty boy.”

Luke rolled his eyes but then decided to play along. “Is that a bad thing, Santa?”

“Let me think about it. A naughty boy? Actually, that’s right up my alley.”

“Really?”

“Yes and I have a very special gift for you.”

“A gift?” Luke’s face lit up. “For me?”

“Yeah, but first, you have to show me that deserve it.”

“Yes, yes, of course I do.”

“Nuh uh…” Michael shook his head. “It’s not that easy. You have to prove it. Show me, Luke.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Let me think…” Michael tapped his index against his fake beard.

Slowly, he leant down and licked Luke’s lips before slightly pulling away. Luke ran his tongue over his lips and looked back at Michael. He could taste something sweet on them from when Michael licked them. Reaching up, he ran his thumb across Michael’s lower lip as they stared into each other’s eyes; the whole situation seemed to be taking place in slow motion.

“What’s that taste?” Luke asked, bringing his thumb to his mouth to get another taste.

“It’s chocolate,” Michael replied, leaning closer again.

Instead of licking Luke’s lips again, like Luke thought he would, Michael pressed his lips to Luke’s, taking him by surprise. It was only a brief mouth to mouth connection that could barely be called a kiss before Michael pulled away.

“Chocolate? I want.”

“You’re sure?” Michael raised an eyebrow; he knew it. Chocolate would do the trick because it was Luke’s weakness.

“Yes but get rid of that stupid thing first.” On that, Luke pulled the white beard off and tossed it to the floor.

“Alright but remember, you’ve got to show me that you deserve your gift.”

Luke nodded and Michael shifted closer to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a box of chocolate. The older boy shook his head negatively and slapped Luke’s hand away when he reached for a chocolate. He then took one of the cubes and placed it between his lips, holding it in place with his teeth, and motioned for Luke to take it.

“Seriously? You want me to take that?”

Michael hummed in response and looked at Luke pointedly. Clearing his throat, Luke eyed the box of chocolate, which was still full, and then at the one between Michael’s lips. He leant in and took a bite, immediately chewing on it. Once he was done, he again reached for the box but Michael slapped his hand away for a second time. He placed another chocolate between his lips and signalled Luke to come and take it. With a challenging look, Luke moved closer and took the chocolate, making sure to let his lips graze Michael’s, in the process. When the chocolate in their mouth disappeared, Luke fully pressed his lips to Michael’s; it was his turn to take the other boy by surprise. He moved them against Michael’s a few times before tugging on the older boy’s bottom lip. Feeling rather confident when Michael did not pull away, Luke pushed him onto his back and then climbed on top of him, kissing him again.

“Hey, what’s going on? Don’t forget that I’m Santa and you’re just a boy on my naughty list,” Michael stated as he pushed Luke off him.

“But…”

“Nope, no talking… not until I ask you to. So, naughty boy, ready for what’s to come next?”

Despite not knowing what would come next, Luke nodded. The truth was: he did not mind and he did not care. He was ready for anything. With a smile, Michael got off the bed and undid his coat, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the carpet. Next, he opened the ribbon that held the pillow against his stomach, throwing the pillow on the bed, along with the others. Luke looked at his naked bandmate, biting his piercing as all kind of thoughts ran through his mind. He had seen Michael naked a thousand times before but that was a different situation. Then it caught his eyes; a red ribbon tied around Michael’s penis. So, that was the special gift that Michael was talking about.

“Come and take it. It’s specially been wrapped for you,” Michael smiled. “You’ve been a naughty boy and you totally deserve this gift.”

Without hesitating, Luke walked to him and dropped to his knees. “Can I open my gift, Santa?”

“Yes, it’s all yours.”

The younger lad lifted his eyes to look at Michael as he licked his lips and then enclosed them round Michael’s penis. He sucked on the soft organ while making sure to keep his eyes locked with Michael. The older lad bit his lip; he had not actually thought Luke would do it. He was only teasing Luke , pushing his limits to annoy him, just like the younger boy had been doing to them but Michael was having the impression that Luke’s was limitless. Michael immediately shook his head. That was impossible. There had to be a point where Luke would stop and give up and until that, he would keep pushing. A gasp automatically escaped his lips when Luke took his balls between his fingers and Michael opened his eyes. He did not even remember closing his eyes and looking down, he noticed an erection that was standing proudly in front of him.

Something was not okay and the redhead knew he had to take matters in his own hands. He moved away and pulled the younger boy back to his feet before guiding him to the bed. Michael tugged on the loose shorts that Luke was wearing and pulled it down his legs, along with his boxers. Luke did not look intimidated by the action and instead of pulling away, he got rid of his shirt, leaving him equally naked. Next Michael turned him around and positioned him on all fours on the mattress before standing behind him.

“You’ve been very naughty and you know what Santa does to naughty boys?”

“No,” Luke shook his head as he looked over his shoulder.

“You’ll find out.”

Luke did not have time to answer and Michael’s palm already connected with his ass. He let out a moan when the older boy slapped him again on his ass cheek. Michael smirked and repeated his action. Biting his lip, he knead on the reddened skin, soothing it before hitting him again.

“Hmm… hit me harder,” Luke mumbled; he did not know why but Michael spanking him was causing a blood rush in him and Luke had to admit he was liking it.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

Michael frowned; his aim was to tease Luke and not to satisfy him. If Luke wanted that, that was what he would not be getting. He aligned his face with Luke’s ass and spat on it, watching the saliva trail down his crease before smudging it around his hole with his middle finger. The blonde closed his eyes and slowly breathed through his mouth as Michael teased his hole. He knew that Michael was going to push the finger inside but still, when Michael did, Luke could not help the gasp that left his mouth. The feeling of the other boy’s finger going in and out of him was an unusual one but it was not really bad at all. Tentatively, he pushed back on the fingers when he felt another one being added. Michael pulled his hand away and smirked when Luke whined at the loss.

“Turn around,” Michael instructed and Luke complied. “Suck,” he pointed to his penis.

Luke took the erection into his mouth and rolled his tongue around the head, smiling when Michael gasped. Michael slipped a hand to Luke’s head and threaded his fingers through the boy’s short blonde hair, tugging on them and guiding him in a back and forth motion. Judging by the reaction that he was getting from Michael, Luke knew he was doing a good job. One thing was certain: he was good at sucking dicks; something he did not know he could do. The blonde pulled away, spat on the length and then coated it before taking it into his mouth again. He hollowed his cheeks, powerfully sucking on the other boy’s penis while his hand fondled with his balls. Finally he pulled away and got to his feet to look at Michael, who opened his eyes to look at him as well. Biting his lips, Luke reached for the end of the ribbon that was still around Michael’s penis but before he could, Michael held his hand.

“Do it Michael,” Luke mumbled, looking straight into the other boys eyes.

“Yeah,” Michael again smirked.

“Yes, do it nice and hard,” Luke leant closer and pressed his lips to Michael’s parted ones.

It was too easy; Luke was being too easy. Michael shook his head negatively and pushed Luke on the bed again. He placed a kiss at the younger boy’s ankle and then trailed his mouth upward along his calf to place another kiss to the inner side of his left knee. Then he kept moving along Luke’s inner thigh, leaving a series of wet kisses on the way until he reached his balls. However, instead of kissing his penis or his balls, the redhead directed his mouth to Luke’s hipbone. The younger boy let out a whimper but Michael ignored him and left opened-mouth kisses up Luke’s chest. He licked the blonde’s right nipple a few time before sucking on it, causing the other boy to writhe on the bed, under him.

“Michael? Do it already.”

“Nope,” Michael laughed.

Michael moved his lips against Luke’s and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist. He let out a moan when Luke slipped his tongue into his mouth. Michael had never thought that he would ever kiss a guy because that would have been weird but yet, he was kissing Luke. Kissing Luke was different because he had only ever kissed girls and they had smooth skin but Luke had a beard; it was definitely different but not as weird as Michael had thought it would be. The redhead trailed his hand lower to Luke’s ass and then behind his leg. He pulled the leg aside and settled between Luke’s thighs, pressing his penis to Luke’s, for the first time. Luke moaned at the contact and he lifted his hips off the mattress to grind against Michael. The older boy moved his mouth lower to Luke’s neck, kissing his Adam’s apple, and then pressed it to the side of his neck, where he could see his vein pulsing. He took the skin between his lips and gently nibbled on it.

“Fuck me, Michael,” Luke whispered in his ear.

Michael smiled; he had made him wait long enough and should probably give him what he wanted. He took Luke’s hand in his and guided it to his penis. A smile immediately appeared on Luke’s face. Without wasting time, he pulled on one end of the red ribbon, letting it loose and freeing Michael’s penis. Pushing Luke’s legs apart, Michael settled between, on his knees, looking around the room. He took a pot of Vaseline that he found on the nightstand and looked at it; should he use that? He had bought it for his chapped lips because supposedly it helped, or so he had read online. Ignoring that part, he coated his penis before positioning it at Luke’s entrance. Finally he shook his head and got off the bed.

“What?” Luke frowned; not again.

“Come on, get up.”

Luke took the offered hand and let Michael guide him to the window. Michael pushed the younger boy against the window and pressed his lips to the back of Luke’s neck. He guided Luke’s legs farther apart from each other and rubbed Luke’s hole with the head of his penis while he kept placing light kisses to the younger boy’s shoulder blade. Without warning, he pushed all the way inside, causing Luke to moan loudly. Michael wanted to tell Luke to be quiet but instead, he grabbed a handful of Luke’s blonde hair and tugged on it, making Luke tilt his head backward. The older lad again connected his lips to the side of Luke’s neck while his hips moved back and forth. Luke leant backward and pressed his back against Michael’s chest.

Michael’s knees buckled and he nearly lost his balance since Luke was resting his whole weight against him. Snaking a hand between them, the older boy pressed Luke against the window again. Luke could see his breath forming on the cold glass and he knew he was making weird faces from the way his cheek was pressed against the window pane but he did not care. Placing his palm flat against the glass, Luke arched his back and pressed his ass against Michael’s hips. In turn, the redhead placed his hands on Luke’s hips as he sped up his movements. With his free hand, Luke took hold of his penis and pumped it while he rotated his hips to match with Michael’s speed. The younger boy panted when Michael stopped and abruptly pulled away.

Michael turned him around so that his back was against the window before connecting their lips. Trailing his hand down, he lifted Luke’s right leg and placed it on the window sill. Without breaking the kiss, he again pushed his penis into Luke and placed his hand on the wall, next to Luke’s head, to support himself. Luke wrapped both his arms around Michael’s neck tightly and sucked on the redhead’s lips. Somehow, while trying to stand by the window and moving against each other in an awkward position, the two boys lost their balance and landed on the carpet. Technically, Michael lost his balance and since Luke was holding on to him, he fell too. The two of them burst out laughing, at themselves, at each other and at their clumsiness. Michael was the first one who recomposed himself and once he did, he knelt down and looked at Luke’s naked body; Luke, who was still rubbing his elbow and laughing.

Without saying a word to the younger boy, Michael pulled him up so that he was on all fours and pushed his penis inside him again. Luke’s laughter vanished at the intrusion and he closed his eyes, trying to adjust to the feeling again. He brought a hand to pump his penis while he moved his hips against Michael’s, in a circular motion, keeping up with the same pace that Michael had set. Michael’s hips seemed to be racing against time but yet, they never faltered and kept moving. Luke’s breath hitched at the back of his throat and he let out a cry when he came on the carpet, panting hard. Michael placed both his hands on his hips to steady him and Luke knew he had come when he felt himself being invaded by a warm fluid. The two boys stayed still, panting on the floor and trying to catch their breath.

Five minute later, Michael got up and walked to the bed, dropping himself on it. “Fuck, I’m exhausted.”

The younger boy looked at him before getting up as well and climbing on the bed, next to Michael. “I think I bruised my elbow while falling.”

“What else can be expected from a clumsy guy, like yourself?” Michael laughed.

“Hey, you’re the one who fell first,” Luke protested.

“Anyways, Merry Christmas. I hope you liked your gift.”

“Huh… I guess,” Luke replied unsure. “Can I stay?”

“Suit yourself. I’m just gonna sleep, I’m so tired. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Luke mumbled as he thought about what had just happened.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...


End file.
